Doctor Who - Big Time Trouble
by luke.flux.3
Summary: What happens when one of Logan's GCSE science experiments causes the Doctor's TARDIS to land in Palmwoods park, will Logan help the Doctor, or will the Doctor be stuck in LA...


Doctor who and btr

The TARDIS was hurtling through, the time vortex, while inside, the Doctor was being hurtled across the coral console as sparks showered from it, he grunted as he got up.

"Come on," he said, pushing levers, pulling levers and pressing buttons, he finally pulled the hand brake and was flung across the console once again. He got up and ran towards the door, stopping and going back, grabbing his long brown trench coat, he put it on as he stepped out.

"Now, time to find out where I am and why I'm here," He turned around and looked up, "Well, I've done the first part," he said as he saw the huge Hollywood sign, sitting on the hill. The Doctor started to stroll down the path, noticing the big sign which read 'Palmwoods Park'.

_Meanwhile._

Katie Knight walked down the stairs to the kitchen, yawning and stretching her arms.

"Someone's still tired then," a voice said, causing Katie to jump, she turned, smiling as she saw James making himself some breakfast, she walked over to the kitchen

"Your up early," Katie said as she walked to the fridge, pulling the door open and getting a bottle of milk out and placing it on the counter. She walked over to James and tapped his shoulder, "Pass me the milk will you?"

James turned around, "What's the magic word Katie," He asked, waiting for her to say please, instead he got a punch in the shoulder causing him to yell in pain, he used his good arm to get a bowl, "There, just don't hit me again, where'd you learn to hit like that anyway?"

Katie giggled, "You let me play UFC on the PS3 with you, so to answer your question, you basically taught me," she pulled out a box of coco pops and poured some into the bowl, followed by a lot of milk, James stifled back a laugh, Katie looked at him, "What?"

"How much milk do you need?" he asked, as Kendall, Logan & Carlos entered the room, ever since Mama Knight moved back to Minnesota, they offered for Katie to live with them as she's 16 years of age, and she had excepted.

Carlos, who was already in his clothes, quickly put his helmet and shoes on, causing everyone to stare.

"Going somewhere?" Logan asked, Carlos jumped up, ran out of the door, and 5 seconds later, ran back in.

"Yeah, I'm going to see Alexa, bye," and with that, he ran out again, causing everyone to shake their heads in disbelief.

_Elsewhere._

The Doctor came to the doors of the Palmwoods Hotel, he pushed the door open, only to be nearly stampeded by a group of kids, he stepped back, just in time, as the group had gone, he walked forward, safe of the kids, or so he thought, as he was knocked over by Carlos.

"Sorry," Carlos said, getting up, offering a hand to the Doctor, helping him up.

"It's fine," the Doctor said, "Go on, you've obviously got something important to go to," Carlos nodded and the Doctor walked forward, glancing both sides, cautious about being knocked again. He walked up to a desk, the manager staring at his computer, obviously depressed.

"Are all the kids like this?" the Doctor asked as the manager looked up, confused, "running everywhere and knocking people over."

"Ah, you've met Carlos then?" the manager whose badge read 'Mr Bitters (_"His name matches his personality then" the Doctor thought to himself_) and it was the Doctor's turn to be confused, "Small boy, wears a helmet," and the Doctor instantly grinned.

"That's the one," the Doctor said.

"Only him, Logan, James, Kendall and sometimes Katie, Kendall's little sister, and if you want me to divulge any more info about them to you..." suddenly he was holding his hand out.

"Oh, money yes," the Doctor said, while patting his pockets, "I know I've got 10 bucks in here somewhere..." he suddenly pulled out $10 and handed it to Mr Bitters.

"10 bucks, fine, you get the small version, Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos are in a band, Katie lives with them, Kendall is sort of the leader, James is the one the girls would call 'Good looking', Carlos is the idiot and Logan is the sciency one, known for doing temporal experiments for his science GCSE exam." Bitters said very quickly, but the Doctor was only interested in the last bit.

"And where do they live?" the Doctor asked, making Bitters sigh.

"2J, middle floor." And with that, the Doctor left the desk and walked to the elevator.

_In 2J_

Katie was watching James and Logan play CoD on the PS£, James was winning as Logan was terrible.

"Give me a chance will you?" Logan moaned as he got killed for what seemed like the 50th time, James tutted.

"For god sake Logan, It's only a game, and if it was real and you were being shot at, you wouldn't be asking them to go easy on you, you'd just die," James said as Katie laughed, James looked at her, "think it's funny do ya?" and James started tickling her, Katie burst into tears of joy but when Kendall entered the room, James stopped, clearly as something was wrong.

"Logan, there's a man outside, he wants to speak to you," Kendall said, with a confused expression on his face.

"What's his name?" Logan asked, equally confused as Kendall.

"I dunno, I asked him but he just said the Doctor..."


End file.
